YuGiOh in London
by Helena-Ryou-Weasly
Summary: Ryou acts as Tour Guide when the gang go on holiday to London. Rated for mild suggestive language at the end.


Hey there. Complete Insanity got deleted due to the fact it was in script format. (sob) And I lost all my reviews! Thank heavens I have all the emails with them. (phew!)

Funny though, coz I've seen hundreds of other script stories, some actually quite recent, that haven't been wiped. Someone is being a right snitch on Oh well.

**SUMARRY**: Ryou becomes the tour guide as the gang go on holiday to London. Will there be triumph? Tears? And will someone finally push Tea of London Bridge? (Don't get too excited.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned, except the story, ABRRU and the Starlit Hotel. Hope you like it.

PS: Please don't be too mad that I have some Authors Notes in the story itself. These are my comments and they are meant to be here as to make the story funnier than it already is.

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparations And A Journey

"What's that?" Malik pointed to a brown envelope Ryou had brought in. Bakura was currently in the kitchen nearly setting the toaster on fire and Marik was trying to watch some violent wrestling on TV.

"Oh, must be the letter from ABRRU. I've been waiting ages for this." Ryou sat on the couch and began opening it.

"ABRRU?" Malik put on a 'confused-come-puppy-pout' face.

"Abused By Rings R Us." Ryou replied calmly. "There are two members so far. There's me, then this other guy who's almost as short as Yugi and has hairy feet."

"Interesting..." Malik put sarcastically. Ryou read his letter, then jumped five feet into the air.

"Yahoo! Oh yeah, I'm going to London, oh yeah..." Ryou now began dancing about the room like a sugar high six-year-old. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Wha...?" Bakura asked slowly, slightly scared by his hikari's actions.

"I won a competition at my club. The first prize is a trip to London for thirteen, for two weeks, all expenses paid! And I get to go home!" Ryou was now dialling a number on his cellphone and waiting for it to answer. "Oh, and I hope you don't mind that the rest of the gang come with us, coz I'm inviting them along too -"

"Do I mind? DO I MIND?!?!" Bakura was now yelling at Ryou's shrinking form in the kitchen. "OH, OF COURSE I DON'T MIND, JUST THAT TEENY WEENY FACT THAT I KNOW VERY FINE WELL THAT THE PHARAOH'LL BE TRAVELLING WITH US! AND I KNOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HURT HIM IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!" Everyone else blinked.

"Shh." Ryou motioned to the phone, then replied. "Oh, is that Joey? ... Hey, I was wondering whether you'd like to go on a holiday? ... Well, yeah, it's in London .... Two weeks, and it's all paid for ... Oh that's great!" Ryou grinned. "You want anyone else to come? ... Oh sure, Mai'll be coming, of course. He he ... It's for thirteen ... Great! We'll leave tomorrow ... Okay thanks ... Bye!" Ryou put the phone down and raced upstairs to his room. Marik was, through all of this, still watching the wrestling.

* * *

Malik checked his watch. It was now ten past 9 in the night and it was yesterday that Ryou had got the letter. They had met Yugi and his little gang an hour ago and Duke and Serenity showed up together fifteen minutes ago, much to Tristan's annoyance. Kaiba and Mokuba managed to make it earlier than even Malik and co, and the only reason Kaiba was going was because his little brother wanted to go to Legoland with him. Mai arrived in a sporty car five minutes ago and looked really annoyed that she'd have to leave it at the airport car park. And as the thirteen friends made their way to the plane, they knew that their adventures in London would be the best ones ever: no evil, no risks and most certainly, no mayhem. (Yeah right.)

* * *

Bakura stared at Yami. Yami stared back. Yugi shook his head: they had had a staring contest since they boarded and at the moment it looked like a tie. Ryou, Marik and Malik had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Kaiba was feverishly working on a document via his laptop. Mokuba was on a permanent sugar high, Tea had bored Mai and Serenity to sleep with her friendship speeches and Joey,Tristan and Duke were scrapping it out in the bathroom.

"So much for a mayhem-free trip. And we haven't even got there yet." Yugi smacked his forehead and continued to gaze out of the plane window. They had been flying for five hours from Japan and were three hours from Heathrow. There was sacred silence for about fifteen minutes until –

"HAHA! I WIN BAKA TOMB THIEF!" Yami jumped into the air pointing his finger at Bakura, who was grumbling. This action woke up Ryou and his friends and Marik accidentally knocked over his fruity drink in shock onto Kaiba's laptop, making it short circuit.

"Heh... oops." Marik gulped, turned around in his seat so as to avoid Kaiba's glare and prayed to all the Egyptian Gods that he would live to get off the plane.

* * *

The plane landed at Heathrow Airport at half eight in British time – Ryou had set all their watches correctly. Marik came out with a limp after the fight he and Kaiba had on the runway after getting off. But one thing everyone had in mind was how disappointed they were after the airhostess told them to get Tea out of the bathroom they locked her into. (Shame.) Ryou checked the form.

"Well, we're meant to be checking in to the Starlit Hotel. That's on St Isaac's Street... so we go... umm... err... anyone know how to read a map?" Everyone sweatdropped, then shook their heads.

"Kaiba?" Ryou turned, but Kaiba had ran off. But for some strange reason, Mokuba was right next to Ryou tugging on his jacket with eyes that said: "When will we go?"

"Have any of you seen Kaiba?" Ryou asked.

"The bathroom," Mokuba answered quietly. "Big brother gets travel sickness often, especially on business trips." Joey began laughing.

"So the big, blue dragon is scared of flying! There's some good blackmail!" Joey was now in fits of giggles, and Mai had to elbow him in the ribs to stop because Mokuba was starting to cry. Kaiba walked back to the group looking pale and he was shaking. Thus letting Joey sing 'We know where you've been!" all the way to the hotel.

* * *

At the Starlit Hotel everyone barged past Duke, who was stuck carrying everyone else's luggage. Kaiba checked in for the gang and handed them the list of who would be bunking with whom:

Room 91: R. Bakura, M. Ishtar, B. Ryou, M. Ishtar

Room 92: M. Valentine, D. Devlin

Room 93: Y. Mouto, Y.Mouto, T. Gardner,

Room 94: J. Wheeler, S. Wheeler, T. Taylor,

Room 95: S. Kaiba, M. Kaiba

"Typical Mr. Moneybags gets the best room in the hotel." Joey dumped his and his sister's bags on his bed. Kaiba and Mokuba had got the penthouse apartment and a free Jacuzzi in the room while the rest of the gang got 4-star accommodation. The rooms were all in shades of violent green with four-poster beds and free champagne, enough to get anyone drunk. Serenity was taking a shower while Tristan was watching 'Shrek' on the TV. Joey was almost ready for bed and began to drift off.

"Oh, and Tristan?" Joey looked curiously at his best friend. Tristan nodded to show he was listening.

"Don't even think about doing '_it_' with my lil sis. Night!"

"Aww man!!" Tristan slapped his knee in anger.

----

Yahoo! It took about a week to think about it but I did it! And I'm considering doing a one-off songfic, but I don't know who or what about. I might even try some Yaoi!

PLEASE RR! It'll mean so much to me!


End file.
